


Revenge

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Jealousy, Jokes, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Spells & Enchantments, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Geralt recibirá una pequeña venganza por parte de Triss por molestar a Jaskier con una broma pesada.Pero las cosas se salen un poco de Control y el carácter de Lambert no ayuda mucho.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del #MBLittleStories en mi FB, aunque a veces no sean tan pequeñas xD 
> 
> Me inspire en una Incorrect Quote que vi en Tumblr. 
> 
> Si creen que comienzo a salirme de las actitudes de los personajes, por favor, sientanse libres de decírmelo. Lo agradeceré mucho.
> 
> No conozco mucho a Lambert y Eskel, pero por lo que he leído de ellos, intento acercarme un poco a su personalidad. 
> 
> Siento si aburro un poco con esta pareja, pero me es inevitable no escribir algo de ellos. Les veo en todas partes. 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/Sugerencia/queja/crítica es bien recibida!

–¡¿Dónde está Lambert?! 

Geralt entró a la sala de la fortaleza, lleno de ira, arrojando con fuerza los suministros, que se necesitaban para las clases de Ciri, sobre la mesa del centro. Sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de color ambar a carmín.

–¿Puedes guardar silencio?–Contestó la hechicera, concentrada leyendo un libro, junto al cachorro de Cintra. –Ciri está estudiando.

–¡¿Dónde está?!–Volvió a gritar el brujo. 

–Geralt, cálmate–Eskel estaba acostado en uno de los sillones grandes de la sala, descansando con los ojos cerrados. –¿Que te hizo? 

El brujo soltó un fuerte gruñido frustrado al no obtener la respuesta que quería y salió maldiciendo, con dirección al segundo piso, dónde se encontraban la mayor parte de las habitaciones. 

Segundos después, Triss entró luciendo una sonrisa divertida.

Eskel ya estaba sentado para ese momento, estirando sus músculos y preparándose para ir a detener la probable pelea de Geralt con Lambert. Siempre dejaban un desastre y él terminaba limpiando junto con ellos, así que si podía evitar el daño, mejor.

–¿Porqué quiere matar a Lambert está vez?

–¿Tu por quién crees que reacciona así? Aparte de Ciri.

–Jaskier–Respondió Yennefer, cerrando su libro con calma. –¿Que hiciste?

–¿Porqué crees que yo hice algo?–Triss fingió sentirse ofendida; colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho dramáticamente, provocando que Yennefer, Eskel y Ciri, la observaran reprobatoriamente. 

–Solo le dije que Lambert y Jaskier se casaron la semana pasada en la ciudad a la que–Confesó, soltando una risa más libre. 

–¿Porqué?–Cuestionó Eskel

–¿Recuerdan la broma que Geralt le hizo a Jaskier y de la cual se estuvo quejando y llorando toda la semana?–Triss colocaba sus bolsas cuidadosamente en la mesa de centro, todavía sin poder controlar su risa. 

–¿La de volver a Roach Inmortal?–Preguntó dudoso Eskel. Geralt últimamente había comenzado a intentar tener sentido del humor y sospechaba que era por qué Lambert hacía reír a Jaskier con sus bromas todo el tiempo. Fueron las primeras sospechas que tuvo para saber que el lobo estaba celoso de Lambert. 

–Esa y ... –Triss colocó una mueca traviesa. –... ¿No han notado que Jaskier y Lambert usan unos anillos desde que regresamos esa vez?

–¿Los que les dieron como pagó extra?–Ciri seguía con la vista en su libro, pero tenía parte de su atención en la plática de los mayores. 

–¡Esos!–Afirmó la hechicera. –Lambert tomó un trabajo rápido de una mujer en la ciudad, algo sobre matar algunas crias de kikimora, creo.

–¿Eso que tiene que ver?–Cuestionó Yennefer, queriendo llegar al punto lo más rápido posible y evitar un regaño de Vesemir debido al drama creado por su amiga.

–Bueno, esa mujer descubrió a su prometido en la cama con su mejor amigo y, obviamente, termino su relación. 

–Y los anillos que se darían en la boda, se los dió a Lambert como pago extra–Comentó la menor, está vez despegando su vista del libro para unirse a la plática.

–Jaskier te lo mostró ¿no?–Preguntó con curiosidad y diversión.

–Si–Ciri también mostró una sonrisa divertida. –Fue lo primero que me mostró al llegar ese día. 

–Interesante–El tono de voz que uso Triss no paso desapercibido para la otra hechicera.

–Habla–Ordenó Yennefer. –Hay algo más. 

–Bueno, ya conocen a Lambert y su impaciencia por escuchar información que no necesita ¿No?

Eskel suspiró. Lambert solía ignorar a la gente cuando creía que no necesitaba saber nada más. Era algo que compartía con Geralt, sólo que el lobo solía ser más educado y se quedaba a escuchar.  
Excepto con Jaskier. Al bardo parecía darle toda la paciencia que creian que no poseía o que había perdido cuando comenzó a ser entrenado por Vesemir. 

Eskel solía decirle que eso lo metería en problemas y no se equivocó. Varias veces tuvo complicaciones en sus misiones debido a eso. 

Y esto parecía ser otra. 

–¿Que dejó pasar esta vez?–Preguntó Eskel, cansado de hacer esa pregunta toda su vida.

–Los anillos están encantados–Declaró Triss, sonriendo en complicidad con Ciri. 

La menor parecía disfrutar la situación al igual que ella. 

–¿Que hechizo?–Yennefer tendría que intervenir de una u otra manera a petición forzada de Geralt y debía estar preparada   
–No estoy segura–Dudó la hechicera. –La mujer me dijo que una vez puestos, cada uno en el dedo anular de la pareja, los uniría en todo sentido. 

–¿Unirlos literalmente o como?–Preguntó Eskel, todavía sin entender este punto 

–Unirlos como ... si uno muere, el otro también–Respondió Yennefer, con una mueca cansada en su rostro. –Tuve un pedido así una vez por una mujer que quiso robarle el hombre a su hermana. 

–No puede ser–Habló Eskel. 

–Si Lambert quiere a Jaskier cerca, Jaskier también querrá a Lambert cerca–Continuó Yennefer con su explicación. –Lo mismo pasa si uno está en peligro, el otro lo sentirá y sabrá cómo encontrarlo. 

–Entonces ... Lambert le robó a Geralt sin pensarlo–Concluyó Ciri, divertida.

Triss asintió. 

–No me gusta preguntar estas cosas, pero ...–Eskel dudó de seguir, pero era mejor estar informado en todo aspecto. –... Si Lambert desea a Jaskier ...

–Jaskier comenzará a desear a Lambert–Yennefer le dió la razón terminando la oración por el brujo.

–Debo detener a Geralt.

Eskel salió corriendo en la dirección en la que el lobo se fue. Geralt podría terminar dañando a Jaskier si intentaba algo contra Lambert. 

También había empezado a tener interés en Jaskier en un inicio, pero dejo eso de lado cuando se dió cuenta que el bardo amaba a Geralt. A diferencia de el, Lambert no se dió por vencido. 

Estaba decidido a tener a Jaskier y por cosas del destino, parecía que se estaba saliendo con la suya. 

–Vamos–Yennefer se puso de pie, siguiendo a Eskel.

Triss y Ciri la siguieron, riendo en complicidad por la situación. 

Mientras tanto, Geralt se dirigía a la habitación de Jaskier. Ya había buscado a Lambert en la suya y no lo encontró.

La habitación del bardo era el otro lugar en el que pensó inmediatamente, elevando su furia aún más. 

Cuando llegó, ni siquiera se inmutó en tocar. Abrió la puerta fuertemente provocando que se azotará y dañará un poco. –¡Lambert! 

Tras de él, apenas subiendo las escaleras, Eskel le gritaba que se detuviera y se calmará, pero lo ignoró. 

Geralt escucho ruidos provenientes del baño, y repitiendo lo mismo que con la puerta de la habitación, abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza. 

El Lobo se congeló con la imagen ante el. 

Jaskier estaba completamente desnudo encima de Lambert, mientras el brujo estaba semi acostado en el piso, con sus manos sobre la cintura del bardo. 

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, ambos giraron para encontrar a Geralt. 

–¡Geralt!–Gritó Jaskier sorprendido de ver al lobo en la entrada, sin decir nada. 

Lambert, sin embargo, comenzó a excitarse con la situación. A su mente llegó una de las fantasías que le provocó un gran orgasmo desde que conoció al bardo; follarse duro y fuerte a Jaskier frente a Geralt, llorando de placer y rogando por más, marcandolo como suyo. 

Jaskier comenzó a sentirse excitado sin razón. El olor de la lujuria repentina que su cuerpo comenzó a desprender, llegó hasta las fosas nasales del lobo e inhaló fuertemente, provocando que su irá regresará. 

Lambert sintió la furia desbordar de los ojos de Geralt y decidió provocarlo más. 

Movió sus manos hasta posar el par sobre los glúteos del bardo, tomandolos fuertemente. La acción sobresalto a Jaskier, quien comenzó a ponerse más excitado y rojo por la situación. 

–¿La - Lambert? 

Con la mirada fija en Geralt, desafiando, amasó ambos glúteos, provocando que Jaskier soltará un gemido.

–¡Ah! ... Lambert ...

Y Geralt vio rojo. 

Apenas fue contenido por Eskel y Yennefer, evitando que se fuera encima del brujo junto a Jaskier. 

–¡Lambert!–Gritó enojado Eskel. Había alcanzado a ver cómo Lambert provocó más a Geralt con toda la intención. –¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!

–¿De verdad necesitas una explicación?–Respondió descarado, provocando que Geralt volviera a forcejear furioso contra Eskel.

–Tal vez a ti te de lo mismo hacer enojar a Geralt–Dijo Yennefer. –Pero a él no– y señaló a Jaskier, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar con lo que acababa de pasar. 

Lambert bufó, oliendo el aire. Jaskier estaba excitado pero también tenía miedo y confusión. Tomó la toalla que se había caído de la cintura del bardo y la colocó sobre su cuerpo para cubrirlo. 

–Vine por qué Jaskier me pidió ayuda. 

Geralt gruñó de nuevo. 

–¿Para bañarse?

–Triss ...–Advirtió Yennefer a Triss, quien estaba ya en la habitación junto a Ciri. 

–Para matar un insecto.

Jaskier se sonrojo.   
Había gritado tan fuerte que Lambert entró al baño dispuesto a pelear con quién fuera, pero solo había sido un insecto en la pared. 

–¿Cómo terminaron ... Así?–Cuestionó Eskel. 

–El insecto voló y Jaskier saltó sobre mi, me resbale y terminamos así–Explicó Lambert, aburrido de que terminara la diversión. 

Jaskier escondió su rostro en el pecho de Lambert, lleno de vergüenza. La acción provocó que Geralt volviera a moverse enojado.

Eskel suspiró, cansado de estás peleas.

–Bien, deshagamos el hechizo y esto terminará–Comentó Triss.

–¿Que hechizo?–Preguntaron Geralt, Lambert y Jaskier al mismo tiempo, el primero más con gruñidos que nada.

–Los anillos que traen Lambert y Jaskier tiene un hechizo de unión–Contestó Yennefer. –Por eso estamos evitando que mates a Lambert por ahora.

–Gracias–Comentó Lambert con sarcasmo.

–Si dañas a Lambert, también a Jaskier.

Con esas palabras, Geralt se calmó. Jaskier ya estaba de pie con la toalla sobre su cintura de nuevo y Lambert a su lado. 

–¿Todo lo que sienta yo lo sentirá Jaskier?–Lambert ya había estado en un hechizo así con una bruja y necesitaba saber si era lo mismo de nuevo. Esta vez no sería tan desagradable como aquella ocasión. 

–Asi es–Confirmó Yennefer. 

Geralt logro escaparse del agarre de Eskel y se acercó a Jaskier tan rápido como pudo. Tomó la mano donde estaba el anillo e intento quitárselo ... Pero fue inútil. El anillo no salía. 

–¿Cómo lo quitamos?–Cuestionó frustrado el Lobo.

–Debe ser decisión mutua–Respondió Yennefer. 

Geralt se giró a ver enojado a Lambert, pasando a Jaskier tras de si para cubrirlo con su cuerpo celosamente. –Quitatelo.

–No.

–Lambert ...

–Geralt ¿No sé supone que preferias tener a Roach antes que a Jaskier?–Intervinó Triss, recordándole a todos la razón de su actitud. 

–Hmm–Geralt gruñó molesto por el recordatorio.

–Triss, yo no detendré a Geralt si intenta matarte–Amenazó la hechicera de Vengerbeg. 

Triss también recibió un leve codazo de parte de Ciri. Parecía que esto si se estaba saliendo de control. 

–Lambert, quítate ese anillo.

–No–Repitió el brujo, retomando su paso hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de las hechiceras. –No hasta que Geralt me suplique.

El lobo cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la calma. A sus espaldas, Jaskier le daba un leve masaje en sus hombros, intentando calmarlo y para hacerle saber que estaba con él. 

–Si Geralt no me súplica, no le devolveré a su bardo ... Aunque para mí no es problema tenerlo conmigo–Dijo Lambert desde la entrada de la habitación de Jaskier. –¿Que es más fuerte? ¿Tu orgullo o Jaskier? 

Lambert salió, riendo. 

–¿Todo esto por una broma?–Cuestionó Triss, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

–¿Que broma?–Preguntó curioso el bardo. 

–Le dije a Geralt que tú y Lambert se habían casado.

–¡¿Porque?!

–En venganza de la broma cruel que te hizo la semana pasada. 

–Oh ...–Y Jaskier sonrió, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del lobo y una mueca cansada en Yennefer y Eskel.

Ciri sabía lo que estaba por pasar y decidió salir por cuenta propia de la habitación para regresar a sus estudios. 

Jaskier se ajustó la toalla en su cintura y comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero fue detenido por Geralt. –¿A dónde vas así?

–¿No es obvio?–Jaskier estaba a punto de firmar su sentencia. Su verdadera sentencia. –¡Estoy casado y me acabo de enterar!

Yennefer salió de la habitación para seguir a Ciri. Ya había tenido suficiente distracción por hoy. 

–Necesito tener mi noche de bodas–Jaskier logró soltarse del agarre de Geralt y retomó su paso. –Y mi esposo se acaba d-

Pero no terminó la oración cuando fue elevado por dos fuertes brazos y puesto como costal de papas en el hombro de Geralt. 

–¡Geralt!

–Permiso–Geralt se disculpó con Eskel y Triss antes de salir en dirección a su habitación.

Si Lambert no quería quitarse el anillo y ambos sentían lo mismo, entonces dos podían el mismo juego. 

Con ese pensamiento, Geralt sonrió levemente. 

Lambert estaría furioso y con dolor de cuerpo en unas horas seguramente.

Eskel suspiró por milésima vez en el día.

–Aqui nunca se acaba la diversión ¿Verdad?

Triss atrajo la mirada del brujo, riendo. Pero fue abandonada en la habitación a los segundos. 

–Dos brujos tras un humano–Reflexionó la hechicera. –Me lo agradecera después.

Y seguro lo haría ... ¿O tal vez no?


End file.
